


quarter past two

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [70]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, TUC Prompt Meme, marriage advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Ricky asks Sofia for some advice.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair, Sofia Bicicleta & Ricky Matsui
Series: dimension 20 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: Dimension 20's The Unsleeping City Prompt Meme





	quarter past two

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [londer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/pseuds/londer) in the [TUC_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TUC_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sofia used to be married and Ricky's thinking about proposing to Esther and wants to get some advice from someone who knows her shit.

Sofia's halfway through the walk from work back to the monastery when she gets the text.

_can we talk? - mr march_

It's not from the groupchat, like most of the messages she gets from her friends, either, which is weird.

_like, now? - sof_

_is everything okay? -sof_

Somebody elbows her from where she's standing off to the side of the walkway, and she elbows them right back because _what the fuck, asshole_ , and by the time she's stopped shouting at his retreating back, Ricky's responded.

_yeah i just swam over - mr march_

Attached to the message is a selfie of a soaking wet Ricky, standing in front of a street sign she recognizes. He's not actually that far away, maybe a ten minute walk? She texts him the location of the closest park, and he sends back a thumbs up.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, she sees him sitting on a park bench looking at his phone. He looks up at her approach, and smiles, and she waves.

"So, what's up, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, uh, no, actually it's great! Like, really great, I actually, uh, wanted some advice?"

Sofia blinks. Not that she doesn't give great advice, because she does, but she is not typically the one people go to, especially not Ricky "has had his life together from the womb" Matsui.

She plops down onto the bench, and takes his hands in hers.

"Do you need a haircut? God, I knew this day was coming, not that your current look is _bad_ , but what, have you been rocking this since high school? Don't worry, you are in _good_ hands-,"

Ricky cuts her off with a confused, "Is my hair bad? I like my hair-"

Sofia gestures vaguely. "No! Not bad, but change is good!"

Ricky blinks at her, and rubs the back of his head. "Oh, okay. Well, I don't want a haircut, I actually- um. You were married."

That is- not the topic Sofia was expecting. It's been two years, almost three, since Dale's death, and she still has bad days, obviously, but Isabella Infierno is a pile of ash, and occasionally when she climbs to the top of the empire state building, she'll see a familiar face in the clouds waving hello, and she has her friends, and the monastery, and it's easier to remember the good things, now.

She waves for Ricky to continue.

"Yeah! So, I just wanted to ask, like, how did you guys? Get married? I mean, besides the obvious stuff, I wanna propose, but I wanna do it _right_ , you know, special-"

Sofia squeals loud enough to disrupt some nearby pigeons, and wraps Ricky in a bear hug that's almost instinctually reciprocated.

" _Ricky!_ This is _great_ , oh my _god_ , you know I always knew you and Esther were perfect for each other, and- you came to me for advice?"

She can feel her eyes watering and she's glad she made the change to waterproof mascara as the tears begin to fall.

"Well, yeah, you're like... my only friend who actually got married? I mean, I guess Kingston, but his thing with Liz is, uh... complicated, and I don't think it's the same?"

Sofia nods. "Yeah, he and Liz- they work for them, and that's great, but, _oh_ , this is wonderful, you guys are gonna have such a _beautiful_ wedding! Okay, okay, advice. Most important thing, you guys talked about this? 'Cause putting people on the spot is _not_ as romantic as it sounds."

Ricky smiles again. "Yeah, we've kinda been discussing it for a while? But I think... I'm ready to do it."

"That's great! The rest of it is really just _knowing_ the person, you know? The night I proposed to Dale... god," Sofia wipes her face, but can't wipe away the smile, "I bought his favorite cookies- you know those fuckin' lofthouse cookies? Dale _loved_ those things, so I bought a pack of them, and we had a whole dinner, and then I set up this little picnic right in the backyard, and you know, we didn't even see any deer, but it was just... _magical_."

As she continues, Ricky pulls out his phone and starts taking notes.

"Honestly, the most important thing is to make it special _for you guys_ , you know? Somewhere that's special for you guys, that's got memories. Oh, and it doesn't hurt to have a plan for after, like a good brunch- can't go wrong with a good brunch, obviously..."


End file.
